


La boda

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mycroft is Sweet, Mycroft is a Softie, Poor Greg Lestrade, Poor Mycroft, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Wedding, mystrade, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft y Greg han decidido casarse, y antes de que se den cuenta las cosas se les van de las manos.Resumen horrible, lo sé, lo siento.Por favor, dime que piensas.





	La boda

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Conan Doyle y he tomado prestados a Mycroft y Lestrade de Sherlock BBC, nada es mio.

Mycroft Holmes, sinónimo de la templanza y el auto control, paseaba inquieto por su despacho. Su pelo habitualmente en perfecto estado estaba revuelto por todas las veces que se había pasado las manos por la cabeza, frustrado y nervioso. Sólo esperaba que Gregory lo entendiera...

Greg Lestrade suspiró pesadamente cerrando la puerta de la casa que compartía con su prometido., agotado e intentando calmarse, repitiéndose el discurso que había pronunciado tantas veces en su cabeza que las palabras habían perdido su significado. Realmente lo había intentado, pero todo aquello era una locura. 

Se encontraron a medio camino, adivinando en la cara del otro que tenían algo de lo que hablar, interrumpiéndose torpemente cuando los dos intentaron hacerlo al mismo tiempo.  
\- No, perdona, tu primero  
\- No, por favor, insisto...  
Durante unos segundos simplemente se miraron y después hablaron a la vez  
\- Lo siento, no puedo seguir con esto...  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, congelados, cada uno claramente tratando de interpretar lo que el otro había dicho y esperando equivocarse. Al final, fue Greg el primero en recuperar lo suficiente la respiración como para poder preguntar  
\- Vale, espera un momento, ¿de qué exactamente estas hablando? Para saber si estamos en la misma página.... o al menos en el mismo libro...  
\- Yo... la boda,claro... Yo no quiero quiero que nuestra relación termine, ¿tu?... ¿tu quieres...?  
Greg soltó una carcajada alivio.  
\- ¡No! Por Dios, no, yo… Vale, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos y tenemos esta conversación con una copa?  
La tensión se disipó un poco entre los dos mientras Mycroft les servia una bebida  
\- Lo siento, yo... De verdad quiero esto, quiero casarme contigo, pero esto es...  
\- ¿Una locura?  
\- ¿Para ti también? Ya has pasado por esto...  
\- Si, y te prometo que no es así como lo recordaba. Bueno, de hecho ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado allí hasta que sonó el despertador y me llevaron a la iglesia, aun así... Dios, ¡dimos la noticia hace dos semanas y apenas nos hemos visto desde entonces! ¿sabes cuantos tipos de glaseado para tartas me han hecho probar? ¿Y tienes alguna idea de por qué saben todos exactamente igual? Por que yo no lo entiendo...  
Mycroft no pudo evitar sonreír. No había esperado que la gente se volcará tanto en su boda con Greg. Y tampoco había esperado que sus invitados se adueñaran de la organización y los tuvieran corriendo de arriba a abajo en una maratón de preparativos y horarios sin apenas consultarles ni siquiera lo que les gustaría comer ese día.  
\- Ha habido una reunión del Gabinete hoy... Convocada de urgencia.- Mycorft suspiró ante la mirada confundida de su compañero.  
\- ¿Sobre...?  
\- Sobre nosotros. Y la boda.  
\- ¿Nuestra boda es una cuestión de importancia nacional?  
\- Oh, si, por lo visto lo es. Todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo lo es... Así que, aunque ya he dicho por activa y por pasiva que es un acto privado, por lo visto estaría muy mal visto casarme y no invitar a mis solemnes colegas...  
\- Oh, ya veo... Bueno, Sir Edwin y Lady Alicia deberían venir, claro. Y Anthea, por supuesto...  
\- Si, ya, pero... Por lo visto, invitar a mis colegas británicos y no hacerlo con mis colegas, y aliados de la nación, norte americanos seria una grave falta de protocolo. Y, evidentemente por cuestiones de tacto y para no herir susceptibilidades, si los americanos son invitados, deben serlo también los rusos y los norcoreanos. Si vienen los del corea del Norte, tienen que venir los de Corea del Sur, tienen que venir los chinos y los japoneses. Si invitamos a los rusos, insistirán en que vengan los sirios. Si vienen los sirios, hay que invitar a los israelíes, por decoro. Si invitamos a los israelíes, hay que tener en cuenta a los palestinos, por supuesto. También hay que vigilar muy bien donde colocamos a los turcos y los ucranianos. No podemos olvidarnos de Bosnia y Croacia, claro. Por supuesto, hay que tener una deferencia con los representantes alemanes y franceses, queremos seguir siendo amigos suyos. Claro que habrá que asegurarse de que España, Italia y Portugal reciban su invitación a tiempo, no queremos provocar una conflicto diplomático en Europa. O con la Unión Europea, no lo tengo claro. También estaría bien que escoceses e irlandeses estuvieran representados....- La mirada estupefacta de Gregory lo hizo detenerse antes de comenzar a mencionar países de África, Sud America y Asia que debían ser incluidos en su boda “privada e intima” según el gabinete, dictadores sanguinarios incluidos.  
\- Vale, a ver, ¿quieren convertir nuestra boda en una cumbre internacional secreta?- Greg suspiró hondo para calmarse- ¿ Y eso serian....?  
\- Entre mandatarios, parejas, seguridad... Unas mil dos cientas treinta y ocho personas más de las previstas, mil doscientas treinta y seis si el golpe de estado previsto en... Bueno, olvida eso...  
\- Si, déjalo...- resopló Greg, no necesitaba más información adicional que añadir a la adquirida en esas dos semanas de locura – Y ¿dónde pretenden meter a toda esa gente de forma discreta, si no es mucho preguntar?  
\- Mmmm... Anthea mencionó algo sobre La Torre de Londres...  
\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Perdona, qué?  
\- Si, exactamente....  
\- Bien, vale, entiendo que estés agobiado...  
\- Si... ¿ y tu? A parte del exceso de glaseado....  
Gregory suspiró audiblemente, agotado.  
\- Se suponía que esto era para nosotros. Y hace una semana que apenas te veo. He visto más floristerías de las que deberían estar permitidas, todas las flores huelen igual, me están volviendo loco con los vestidos de dama de honor y demás tonterías, ¿sabias que hay diez tipos de color azul?  
\- 11 en realidad... - Mycroft decidió ignorar la mirada asesina de su, por lo visto, no tan futuro marido...- pero si, entiendo el punto....  
\- Es decir, por lo visto incluso hay que decidir que perfumes tienen que llevar las damas de honor para que no se superpongan unos olores a otros, ¿qué clase de estupidez es esa? No recordaba nada de esto... se supone que debía ser divertido.... Sally y Anderson me están volviendo loco enviándome muestras de perfume a la oficina. ¿Sabes que Sherlock ha puesto condiciones “irrenunciables” para asistir a la boda? En fin...  
\- Oh, si, lo sé, incluso me dio una lista...  
\- ¿Una lista?  
\- Si... Una lista de personas que deben asistir si queremos que mi hermanito nos honre con su presencia- respondió rebuscando bajo las carpetas y entregándole un papel doblado y lleno de manchas a Gregory.  
\- Eh... Vale, John, Molly, Rossie, obvio... ¿ qué es un “Wiggins”?  
\- No es un qué, es un quién. El amigo químico de Sherlock que nos drogó en casa de mis padres…  
\- Oh, Dios...  
\- Exacto...  
\- La sra Hudson, Elton John... Un momento, ¿Sherlock es amigo de Elton John?  
\- Oh, no, no creo que sepa quien es siquiera. Me temo que algunos nombres están ahí solo para ponerme a prueba... Elton no seria un problema, pero ¿la Sra Hudson? ¿Por que quiero en mi boda a alguien que me considera un reptil? Se supone que tiene que ser el día mas feliz de mi vida....  
\- Si, bueno, sobre eso... Esta mañana llamó tu madre.- la mirada horrorizada de Mycroft no hubiese sido mayor si a Greg le hubiese crecido otra cabeza- quería que te consultará si habría alguna posibilidad de que... de que Eurus asistiera a la boda...- los ojos del funcionario se agrandaron tanto que el detective temió que no pudiera volver a cerrarlos nunca más - Según ella, que tengáis vuestras... ¿cómo lo dijo? Ah, si, “diferencias” no es motivo para excluir a tu hermana pequeña de “tu gran día”....  
\- Err, ah...mmm ...¿qué..?  
\- Si, lo sé, tu madre nunca dejará de sorprenderme...- le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva y tranquilizadora.  
Mycroft se pasó las dos manos por la cara, volviendo a despeinarse  
\- Quiero esto. Es decir quiero casarme contigo, Gregory, más de lo que he querido nunca nada en esta vida, pero esto...  
\- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé...  
Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, simplemente mirando a la nada, uno al lado del otro.  
\- Sabes que sólo hay una cosa que podamos hacer, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Estás seguro? Esto es importante para ti, son tus amigos, tu gente...  
\- No, yo ya he pasado por esto y sé lo poco que significa en realidad... Si, es una gran fiesta con la gente que te quiere pero... Lo importante somos tu y yo. Quiero que sea algo bueno para ti, no un motivo de estrés.  
Mycroft lo miró, en silencio, tomando una decisión  
\- Quiero casarme contigo. Y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer. No va a escaparse tan fácilmente, señor Lestrade.  
La sonrisa de Greg iluminó la habitación.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Para algunos,  Castle Combe era el pueblo más bonito de Inglaterra. Si le hubieran preguntado a Mycroft Holmes esa mañana habría dicho que era el lugar más hermoso del mundo, un lugar con tanta paz que parecía increíble que estuvieran a sólo dos horas de Londres.  
Hacia apenas media hora que Greg y él se habían casado, y paseando entre las estrechas calles pensaba que nadie había podido tener una boda mejor que la suya, ni siquiera con la torre de Londres como escenario, solos él y el hombre que hacía que sus días merecieran la pena, por duros que fueran. En un par de horas estarían en un avión con rumbo desconocido. En un par de horas, algunas personas recibirían un correo en cadena “ Gracias por todo, pero por problemas de logística la boda se ha adelantado a esta mañana. Volveremos aproximadamente en quince días. Teléfonos apagados.” Supuso que algunos estarían decepcionados, pero esperaba que a su vuelta estuvieran tan felices como lo estaban ellos.


End file.
